Like I Did Before the Storm
by silverslitherer
Summary: In midst of the chaos that is their lives, Bobbi and Hunter find that the one thing that broke them can put them back together, if they're both willing to have a little faith. (Huntingbird with a little FitzSimmons because how can you not!) ONE SHOT that might turn into something else later, if I ever finish my other stories.


**Ok, I started writing this about three weeks ago, and then after Tuesday decided to incorporate it with the latest episode. It will be a two shot, may be three shot, depending on how I feel. It might also turn into a series of one shots. Not really sure at this point. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I'm Joss Whedon?**

* * *

><p>About a month after their little tryst in the back of May's van, Lance was sitting in the bar on the bus enjoying a lot of whisky, when Bobbi walked up next to him. They'd been privately hooking up for the past month, without suspicion. They had recently finished off a thankfully small mission in South Africa and were heading back to base when Bobbi asked,<p>

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Do you see anyone else hear?" He said, gesturing to the empty space in the room. Bobbi rolled her eyes and took the seat, grabbing some water of the cabinet.

"No alcohol? What's up?"

"We need to talk." she said sternly. Nothing else could be so true. They hadn't exactly DTR'ed and Bobbi was getting sick of it. She loved Lance, she wouldn't have married him if she didn't, but there was a reason they had gotten divorced. Actually there were a lot of reasons.

"'Bout what?" he asked, downing another shot of whisky.

"About us, you oaf! About this." He rolled his eyes and looked at her, confused.

"What about us, Bobbi?" he asked, after a few seconds of silence. "We are simply two adults in a physical relationship. Nothing more."

"It is more and you know it! God, I was right. You can't bear it. You can't bear anyone getting close to you. You always get nervous and say something stupid or do something and-"

"**I **do something stupid. No, no no you do something stupid Bobbi. And I have every right to nervous. You're a spy for Heavens sake. Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm in love with you, stupid! Because I am still fucking in love with you!" Lance stared at Bobbi, shocked. She had never acted this emotional, not when they were dating, not when they got married, and only a little when…

"No." he whispered, almost to himself.

"What?"

"Your pregnant again, aren't you? I knocked you up?" Bobbi nodded tears glossing over in her eyes. She then proceeded to break down into his shoulder. He placed feather light kisses in her hair as she cried, whispering kind words in her ear. They stayed like this for what felt like hours. Bobbi wasn't a very emotional person to begin with, but when she was, she went all out.

"What are we going to do, Lance?" Lance. She hadn't called him Lance since she'd joined the team. Actually, she hadn't called him Lance since the divorce.

"Right now, we're not going to do anything. We are going to sit here and do absolutely nothing. Everything else can wait for tomorrow." He kissed her softly. It wasn't as passionate as their previous kisses. It was a promise kiss. A promise that he would help her through this. That he wouldn't leave her alone again.

She returned the kiss equally as gently as looped her hands around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body against his own.

"I love you, Bobs." he murmured against her lips, and then decided kissing her was much more enjoyable.

* * *

><p>Fitz and Simmons, who were watching this all as Fitz both handed Simmons twenty rolled his eyes at her as she silently cheered to winning their bet.<p>

"I told you so." said Simmons childishly, before the couple started doing…. stuff, and the two friends left the quickly premise.

* * *

><p>When Bobbi woke, she didn't really know where she was, her surroundings unfamiliar for a moment, and then noticed the other person's breathing behind her. Oh, shit. That had happened again, hadn't it? Sadly, she had been thinking aloud, and in her moment of forgetfulness, woke up Hunter.<p>

"Wha- Good morning, Mockingbird." Mockingbird. It had started as a joke between them, as when they were dating she would mock everything he said, but when she once on a mission, he had called her it in front of a bunch of agents, and suddenly everyone is calling her it. It drove her crazy when others called it, but from Hunter's mouth she found it somewhat endearing.

"Good morning." she said. Calm. She had to stay calm. "Please tell me that everything about last night was just a crazy dream I had." Hunter just smirked at her, and was about to reply, when Bobbi into the bathroom, grabbing her stomach. Lance ran after her, and found her pouring the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"Shh. Shh. You alright?" he asked, as she got up and cleaned herself in the sink. Bobbi nodded and Lance kissed her neck sweetly.

"Well, I guess that answers my question." she said. This was what he loved about Bobbi. Like how she could throw up and then be totally fine and joking. She then looked down at what she was wearing and said "Oh, hell be damned." She was wearing her underwear and Hunters shirt and nothing more. And she had run across the plane to the bathroom. How smart was she? At least Hunter had jeans on, even if he didn't have a shirt. Actually, she was quite enjoying the view. Hunter, though, had burst out laughing at her comment. She would have laughed too, but she had more important matters on her mind.

"Hunter, if I go see Jemma, will you come with me?"

"Of course, love. First, you might want change." he said, gesturing to her attire.

"Well obviously, you dimwit." It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>They landed two hours later, and thankfully, no one had seen them running across the plane, or sneaking back out of the bathroom. When everyone had rested from the mission, Bobbi dragged her sorta-kind of-not really-but still boyfriend to the lab with Simmons, who unknowing to the couple, already knew exactly what was going on.<p>

"Hey Jemma, can I ask you something?" she asked, walking into the lab with Lance following close behind. Simmons turned to look at her friends and said, in her most cheerful voice,

"Of course, Bobbi. What can I do for you?"

"Well, you see, I" she leaned up to Simmons and whispered to her quickly, "I think I might be pregnant."

Jemma rolled her eyes and said "Of course you are. Sit down and let me run a quick blood test." Simmons took a bit of blood and ran it through the machine, stating, "It came back positive, but I'm not exactly surprised. I mean, with everything Mack had said about the two of you and all. I'm rambling, aren't I?" She said, giving a nervous laugh. Mack's death had hit pretty hard on all of them (especially Bobbi and Hunter), as had Skye and Raina's capture and then return. Oh and the fact that the plane almost blew up again. Then, if only to break the awkwardness, Jemma grabbed Bobbi and Lance and gave them an enthusiastic hug. "Congratulations to the both of you." she said. She opened her mouth to say something, until one of the lower level scientists came and whispered something seemingly urgent in her ear. Jemma's eyes widened, and she quickly grabbed goggles off the rack. "I am so sorry, but I have something very important and time sensitive to see to. I can do an ultrasound for you tomorrow, Bobbi, if you'd like."

"That'd be wonderful. Thank you, Jemma."

"Your welcome. Now, I have to go stop some stupid recruits from blowing up half the base. See you round dinner." she said, before taking off in the direction of the chem lab.

After Jemma was long gone, Hunter took Bobbi's hand and gave it a long squeeze.

"We're going to be parent's love." he whispered, nuzzling her cheek sweetly.

"Yeah, I guess we are."

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, drop me a line and tell me what you thought. Next part will be up sometime in the next two weeks. (Sorry!) I plan on updating My Reasons Why and Lowlife before anything else. Guess Who's Back is still up for adoption and Lights is still on hiatus, so sorry if you were waiting for updates on either of those. This will be updated though, so don't lose faith if it takes a while. <strong>

**Till next time,**

**Silverslith**

**12/04/14**


End file.
